Puisque c'est la guerre
by CrisanaFiction
Summary: " L'équipe médicale arrive, Neji, tiens bon ! Les informa Naruto. " Aucun des deux Hyuuga ne répondit à Naruto. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Ils savaient qu'il était trop tard. Ils savaient que c'était la fin. Hinata se retenait avidement de pleurer tout en serrant l'homme qui l'avait sortit de la banalité de ce qu'elle représentait durant son enfance.


**Puisque c'est la guerre.**

La scène se dématérialisa lentement. La scène se déchira sinistrement. La scène ralentit avec diablerie. Son souffle déjà hératique, se glaça. Il resta en apnée. Etat de choc, pauvre courant d'air, bout de corps, bout de vie, qui incroyablement fait face à la mort. Ses yeux se statufièrent instantanément. Beaux yeux clairs, pleins de douceurs, maintenant prompts à une sourde douleur. Joues rouges essoufflées s'effacèrent, laissèrent la place aux joues inquiètes, maladives, pâles. Les membres déchaînés s'affaissèrent pour se concentrer sur ce corps qui tombait sur le sol chaotique d'un champ de bataille indescriptible.

Cette scène était-elle réelle ? Ce jeune homme venait-il vraiment de s'effondrer là, ainsi, aux yeux de tous ? Etais-ce vraiment son sang qui s'évadait vicieusement de sa blessure ? Son coeur hurlait oui, son cerveau disait non. Le coeur avait envie de déchiqueter la poitrine, pour sortir caresser avec peur et tendresse, la joue froide de ce garçon qui sombrait. Le cerveau ordonnait de ne pas bouger, ordonnait d'effacer la réalité, ordonnait la protection de l'âme et de l'esprit, la protection d'un avenir lumineux. Le vent habituel qui amenait l'odeur rassurante et naturelle de l'environnement, se glissait visqueusement dans ses narines, pour la forcer à sentir l'odeur putride des corps qui se décomposaient, de la chair qui se craquelait, du sang qui coulait, de la mort qui se déchaînait.

Stupide cerveau, qui ne comprend jamais les raisons du coeur. Comment laisser un homme mourir seul ? Le coeur prit le dessus et ses jambes se manifestèrent pour rejoindre en quelques enjambées cet être essouflé, qui périssait sous les assauts sanguinolents de l'inconscience.

La scène reprit son court. Se défoulant, les coups atteignirent leurs cibles avec rage. Le cri de l'espoir dernier résonna dans toutes les bouches des hommes encore debout, et qui supportaient toute la misère de cette bataille. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, les hommes serrèrent des dents tout en contemplant la beauté d'un regard déterminé par la peur de perdre la vie. Ces hommes se battaient pour vivre, pas pour partir, pas pour laisser gagner les monstres.

Ses cris n'atteignaient déjà plus leurs coeurs sifflants de haine, par la crainte d'être blessé. Ses hurlements désastreux, qui faisaient trembler les morts voisins, remontèrent vers les cieux et résonnèrent comme un glas fastidieux, pour se faire entendre et se faire sauver. Pauvre petit être embarqué, qui ne sait comment arrêter de pleurer sur ce corps inanimé.

" Neji ! Non, non, pas toi, oh non pas toi... ! s'affola Hinata en voyant le corps de son cousin si abîmé.

\- Hinata... souffla Naruto, sous le choc.

\- Noooon ! Neji, réveilles toi, je t'en supplies, ouvres les yeux ! Ne m'abandonnes pas... PITIÉ ! Hurla-t-elle en laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues. "

\- Hina... ta... Balbutia le blond, complètement dépassé par les événements. "

La jeune fille se jeta en hurlant sur le corps froid de son cousin, en le serrant le plus fort possible entre ses petits bras chétifs. Petits bras chétifs, maltraités par la guerre, demandés pour combattre l'adversaire. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle était entrain de rendre son dernier souffle contre elle. Des cillons de ses larmes coulèrent sur l'une des douces joues de Neji, avant de disparaître dans son cou. Hinata reprit comme conscience, et allongea son cousin. Tremblante et le souffle court, elle déchira la chemise blanche complètement rougeâtre du brun pour examiner sa blessure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à tant de brutalité. Elle détourna son regard et ferma ses paupières tout en mordant dans son poing.

 **Ne pas faiblir. Ne pas avoir peur. Ne pas se détourner. Ne pas abandonner. Sauver Neji.**

Se reprenant avec une détermination morbide, la Hyuuga mit ses mains au dessus du torse de son cousin, et laissa son chakra vert sortir de sa peau dans un halo de lumière rassurant. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas les qualités médicales nécessaires pour sauver une vie, encore moins avec une blessure pareille. Mais elle tentait le tout pour le tout, pour sauver cette personne qui sous ses yeux était entrain de se dérober.

Les yeux à demi-ouverts, les lèvres entres-ouvertes et la respiration quasi inexistante, Neji parvenait à voir faiblement la somptueuse chevelure de sa cousine. Lentement, l'une de ses mains se leva pour en attraper une mèche et l'apporter à ses narines. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour prendre une immense inspiration pour sentir leur odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il voulait sentir et emmener ce parfum avec lui, dans ses derniers instants. Hinata en resta abasourdie mais fit tout son possible pour rester concentrer sur sa tâche. Sa raison lui tonnait durement de cesser cela et de profiter du peu de vie qu'il restait à Neji, mais les sentiments de son coeur tambourinant violemment lui dictaient de ne pas s'arrêter et de ne pas perdre espoir.

C'était inutile, ils le savaient tous les deux. Aucun ne voyait un avenir probant sans l'autre. Elle se sentait incapable d'évoluer sans lui, il se sentait incapable de mourir sans lui avoir dit.

" Hinata... Hina... Hina...ta, l'appela-t-il douloureusement.

\- Shhht, tais-toi, je t'en prie tais-toi, économises tes forces, Neji... le supplia-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots.

\- Ecoutes moi, Hinata... murmura-t-il. Je dois te dire, s'il te plaît... "

Une larme roula sur la joue du brun, qui la regardait avec ses iris blanches, peintes de peur et de supplication, mélangées à une douleur intense. Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui intima d'un signe de tête de continuer sur sa lancée.

" Je... grâce à toi... j'aurais eu une belle vie, Hinata-Sama.

\- Neji...

\- Tu as... toujours été là pour moi... tu es parfaite.

\- Mhh, fit-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Tu es... l'ange qui a ouvert ma cage. "

Il lâcha une plainte tout en se redressant. Hinata tenta de le rallonger, mais il s'y opposa avec toutes les forces qui lui restait. Tendrement, il lui prit les deux mains pour la rapprocher de lui, et il l'enlaça comme il l'avait toujours voulu, se délectant de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, de sa poitrine qui, collée à son torse, se soulevait et retombait en fonction de sa respiration difficile, de ses bras à elle, qui le tenaient lui, tout simplement.

" L'équipe médicale arrive, Neji, tiens bon ! Les informa Naruto. "

Aucun des deux Hyuuga ne répondit à Naruto. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Ils savaient qu'il était trop tard. Ils savaient que c'était la fin. Hinata se retenait avidement de pleurer tout en serrant l'homme qui l'avait sortit de la banalité de ce qu'elle représentait durant son enfance. Celui qui l'avait forcé à se battre pour réussir. Celui qui l'avait entraîné en pensant avec ferveur qu'elle était puissante. Celui qui lui avait donné sa chance d'avancer, de progresser.

" Je t'aime, Hinata. Je suis... complètement amoureux de toi... mon... an...ge. Souffla-t-il, en expiant son dernier battement, son dernier soupire. "

Dans un sourire radieux et un rire nerveux, Hinata lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, tandis qu'elle continuait de le serrer contre elle.

Elle se souvenait du mépris que Neji avait pour elle. Elle se souvenait de l'examen Chûnin où il avait failli la tuer délibérément. Elle se souvenait de ses excuses qu'elle avait faites à genoux et en larmes. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont il l'avait pardonné, d'un baiser sur le front. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait attrapé sa main alors qu'elle allait tomber. Elle se souvenait de son regard sur sa personne pendant les repas qu'ils partageaient. Elle se souvenait de sa demande au brun pour qu'il l'entraîne. Elle se souvenait de la naissance d'une soudaine et sublime complicité entre eux. Elle se souvenait du jour où, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait éperdument.

Son sourire commença à se faner quand elle se rendit compte que les bras du brun étaient ballants, des deux côtés de son corps bien vivant, à elle. La panique la réveilla et elle fit face au regard voilé par la mort de son cousin. Ses lèvres violacées contrastaient durement avec la blanche pureté de sa peau décédée. Hinata laissa enfin son chagrin s'installer sur les fins traits de son visage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, larmes qui ne roulèrent pas sur sa joue mais tombèrent directement avec le sol chaotique de la guerre.

Seule avec le corps de son cousin dans les bras, Hinata restait stoïque, le visage absent, les yeux baignés de larmes. Son coeur battait la chamade et la suppliait de mettre fin à ses jours, tout de suite. C'était une véritable torture que de rester en vie, en sachant que l'être aimé n'était plus de ce monde-ci. Ses amis comprenaient qu'elle ait besoin de rester là, au milieu de la bataille avec son cousin, alors ils s'évertuaient à repousser le peu d'ennemis qui restaient.

Le cerveau d'Hinata avait du mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il ne voulait pas accepter que l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde, soit dans ses bras, coeur endormit et l'esprit, l'âme, envolé. Lentement, son visage s'approcha de celui de Neji. Avec une extrême délicatesse, elle posa candidement un baiser pleins de promesse sur ses lèvres gelées. Elle était sûre qu'il y aurait répondu avec amour, s'il était encore en vie.

Un sourire amoureux se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux fatigués par la guerre, la détresse et le désarroi auquel elle faisait face, se posaient pour la dernière fois sur Neji Hyuuga. Doucement, elle le déposa au sol et ferma ses yeux. Elle avait du mal à partir, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà abandonné trop longtemps. Son corps avait le besoin irrépressible de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Ses orbes nacrées se tournèrent, neutres, sur le monde qui l'entourait. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, tous étaient occupés à être sûr qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée avec Neji. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Elle était tellement désolée de partir ainsi, comme ça, sans prévenir. Mais elle avait si mal, elle se sentait déjà si seule... Naruto, qui restait silencieux près d'elle, le regard baissé sur le sol, ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Hinata posa sa main sur son avant-bras, Naruto releva la tête lentement.

" Laisses moi le rejoindre. Dit-elle avec conviction.

\- Je ne peux pas, Hinata. On a besoin de toi... J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi... avoua-t-il piteusement. "

Naruto se rendait seulement compte à quel point oui, Hinata avait contribué à son bonheur, à ses sourires et à sa réussite. Ses encouragements, aussi subtils étaient-ils, lui donnaient la force d'avancer avec confiance et chaleur. Il ne savait comment expliquer à la Hyuuga qu'elle était désormais vitale à sa propre existence. Certes Sakura était importante, mais jamais elle ne pourrait endosser le rôle qu'avait joué Hinata tout au long de leur courte vie.

" Hinata, restes avec moi. Je te protégerais, et je respecterais ton amour pour Neji. S'il te plaît, marches à mes côtés...

\- Mais Naruto-Kun...

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais... tu es vraiment indispensable à ma vie. "

Hinata demeura silencieuse avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Naruto. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer contre son épaule. Naruto restait impuissant, il la serrait doucement et tentait de lui apporter la chaleur qu'elle arrivait elle-même à lui donner quand il était au plus bas.

 **Mais qui aurait pu prévoir ? Qui aurait pu deviner ?**

" Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Cria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement."

Son regard apeuré effraya le blond qui commença à se lever à son tour. Hinata sembla hésiter. Mais hésiter à quoi ? Soudain, il comprit quand elle sortit une arme, un kunaï, de derrière son dos. D'un coup sec, elle se le planta presque dans le coeur. Elle lâcha un cri, ça faisait atrocement mal et elle se demandait comment Neji avait pu tenir avec une telle souffrance. Naruto la rattrapa en hurlant qu'elle avait intérêt à s'en sortir. Les rôles s'inversaient les uns après les autres. Les cris du blond firent se retourner ses amis qui, choqués, faillirent être imprudemment blessés par l'ennemi. Hinata suffoquait et crachait déjà ses poumons, tandis que ses yeux se voilaient à leur tour, peu à peu, de la mort. Naruto, dans un élan, la serra le plus fortement possible contre lui. Il l'aidait à contre-coeur à rejoindre l'Eternité. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Le plus fortement possible, il la tenait contre son torse, et Hinata lui glissa un "merci" des plus sincères, avant de fermer ses beaux yeux.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant de se lever doucement, presque mécaniquement. Avec délicatesse, il s'abaissa avec le corps d'Hinata dans les bras, et il a déposa entre les bras de Neji. Enlevant sa veste, il les recouvrit et leur souhaita dans le silence un voyage magnifique vers, il l'espérait, un monde meilleur où ils pourraient se retrouver.


End file.
